femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Barns (Unfriended)
'Laura Barns '(Heather Sossaman) is the main villainess of the 2015 horror film Unfriended. Laura was a Californian high school student, and was thought of by many to be a bully. After a video of Laura getting drunk and defecating herself went viral, Laura was relentlessly bullied by many of her classmates, with the harassment eventually driving her to commit suicide by shooting herself outside the school. A year later, Laura returned as a vengeful spirit in a Skype chat occupied by six of her former classmates, with one being her former best friend Blaire Lily. Throughout the beginning of the movie, Laura manipulated the computers and social media accounts of the teenagers she is haunting, making posts and messages on her own. Eventually, though, Laura's actions became more violent, as she threatened to kill anyone who tried to leave the call and supernaturally attacked and killed Val Rommel and Ken Smith, the former for leaving the chat after Laura sent her a threatening message and the latter for (briefly) succeeding in ejecting Laura from the call. After that, the evil Laura forced the remaining teens to play Never Have I Ever, doing so to turn the friends against each other by revealing their secrets. Eventually, Laura dwindled the group down to Blaire and her boyfriend Mitch Roussel, and asked the two who had posted the video that led to her death. When both Blaire and Mitch denied responsibilty, Laura messaged Blaire on Facebook, claiming she knew Mitch had posted the video and that all Blaire had to do to save herself was admit it was him. Blaire did so, leading Laura to kill Mitch by possessing him and forcing him to stab himself in the eye with a knife. Afterwards, though, Laura posted the unedited version of the video on Blaire's Facebook account, with the previously unseen moments revealing Blaire as the video's creator. As comments flooded in lambasting Blaire, the vengeful Laura appeared in Blaire's room physically and lunged at her, presumably killing her former friend. Committed Murders * Val Rommel (implied to have forced her to drink bleach) * Ken Smith (forced him to mutilate himself with a blender) * Adam Sewell (forced him to shoot himself in the head) * Jess Felton (forced her to shove an operating curling iron in her mouth) * Mitch Roussel (forced him to stab himself in the eye with a knife) * Blaire Lily (presumably killed her offscreen after lunging at her) Trivia *Laura Barns is mostly similar to Marina Mills, the villainess from 2017's Friend Request. Both were young girls who committed suicide and later returned as evil spirits (successfully) seeking revenge on those who (they believed) wronged them. One difference is that Marina was a dark and obsessive psychopath, while Laura was a bully who ended up being bullied herself after a Facebook post. *Heather Sossaman also played villainess Megan Ferguson on CSI: NY. Gallery Laura partying.jpg|Laura Barns partying laura's video.jpg|A passed out Laura, the subject of her viral video Laura attacking Blaire.jpg|Laura attacking Blaire Category:2010s Category:Back from the Dead Category:Begged by Hero for Mercy Category:Begged by Villain for Mercy Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Corpse Category:Hacker Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Electrocution Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Serial Killer Category:Suicide Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Vengeful Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Karma Houdini